


Mrs. Touko Togami

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Fukawa x Naegi by Maggie of Whore House Fanfics





	Mrs. Touko Togami

Fukawa was furious. During the latest trial, Naegi had searched her room and stolen her locked diary. He claimed there was valuable information for the case inside it but he was wrong. But before she could confront him to get it back, the trial began. She waited for him to bring it up and she of course couldn’t speak over her dearest Byakuya. She waited and waited until it finally happened.  
“I found this in Fukawa’s room!” He shouted and held the book up. Some people gasped but she managed to speak up, her face flushed at the embarrassment.  
“That’s-!!” she began but was quickly cut off. Byakuya held up a hand to her.  
“Be quiet Fukawa,” he ordered her but continued, “Naegi open it.” Fukawa held her braids close to her chest nervously; they wouldn’t be able to open it. Naegi nodded and handed the diary to Kirigiri to pick the lock. She did this reluctantly, knowing it no information necessary to this case. Once opened she handed it back to Naegi. He took it eagerly, but his smile slowly disappeared as he flipped through the pages.   
“NOOOOOOOOO!!!” Fukawa screamed and tried to grab it from him but couldn’t get around Hifumi’s fat body.  
“This is!” he exclaimed as he turned the pages more quickly. His eyes darted to Byakuya and he tossed it across the room to him. Fukawa leapt forward in an attempt to catch it but instead flipped over the railing and fell face first into the floor. She looked up quickly, he nose bleeding from the fall, and saw Byakuya’s face as he open the diary and began reading it. He cringed at the what he saw. “Mrs Touko Togami” was scrawled across every page in different styles and was accompanied by hearts and little poems about him.  
“I’m surprised there isn’t a lock of his hair,” Naegi whispered. At that point, Fukawa lost all self-control. She got up and lunged at Naegi, punching him repeatedly with bloody fists. Monokuma laughed and eventually pulled Fukawa off of Naegi. She panted heavily and tears streamed down her face. She looked back to Byakuya and, to her surprise, his look was one of approval. He raised his hands and began clapping. The others joined in, applauding her for punishing Naegi for invading her privacy. She blushed and returned to her spot to continue the trial. A smile spread across her face. This hadn’t gone as she had thought; This was way better.


End file.
